


Paradise in Phuket?

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Jealousy, Lovers In Separation, M/M, Married Couple, Phone Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Давно задуманный мной фик о том, как Джиён с Кико тусили в Тае на Рождество, и немного о том, что было потом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paradise in Phuket? Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sky_lipstick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sky_lipstick).



Только когда она появилась в зале ожидания, Джиён впервые почувствовал себя и в самом деле виноватым. Точнее, сначала он просто обрадовался. Очень обрадовался ей и ощутил облегчение от того, что теперь какое-то время пробудет рядом с ней.

Такой была Кико. Маленькая и хрупкая, она неизменно производила впечатление несгибаемой внутренней силы, и стоило ей появиться в поле его зрения и, отыскав его среди ожидающих рейса пассажиров, улыбнуться ему, как он почувствовал идущую от нее волну уверенности. Эта худенькая девушка неуловимо походила на вековое дерево, стойкое и прочное, настолько большое, что его ствол даже нельзя обхватить руками, умудренное опытом и неколебимо стоящее там, куда когда-то давным-давно ветер занес то семя, из которого оно проросло.  
Именно поэтому прежде всего Джиён обрадовался тому, что им удалось обо всем договориться и все-таки выбраться вместе в эту поездку на райский остров Пхукет.

Он позвонил ей, когда они были в Японии.  
Кто-то из мальчиков поднял вопрос о том, чем группа планирует заниматься на Рождество, и тут же первым выступил Сынхён, церемонно (о, как ненавидел он эту появившуюся в том по отношению к ним церемонность!) извинившись, что никак не сможет быть с ними, так как из-за него съемочная группа вынуждена была всеми силами подстраиваться к их графику, работая в любое время, когда расписание позволяло ему принимать участие в съемках, в связи с чем это Рождество он проведет в здоровой рабочей обстановке, бегая по сугробам в образе корейского солдата, благо снег, обильно выпавший в том районе, где они снимали военные сцены, вполне себе позволял нырять в них чуть ли не с головой. Он шутил и балагурил, отчего все смеялись, но Джиён не смог заставить себя даже улыбнуться: после того эпизода с девушкой, которую звали так же, как другую девушку, несмотря на все его желание простить и вернуть все как было, в их отношениях что-то все-таки сломалось, и им никак не удавалось добиться такой же прочной стыковки, как прежде. Из-за чего он очень рассчитывал на это Рождество...

Когда-то давно, когда Джиён был еще маленьким мальчиком, как-то так вышло, что из-за постоянной занятости отца, старавшегося не только прокормить, но и обеспечить всем самым лучшим свою жену и детей, и мало в чем уступавшей ему в рвении к работе матери, его фактически воспитала старшая сестра и ее подружки. С самого своего рождения он, желанный братик, был для них чем-то вроде игрушки: сначала пупсиком, затем куколкой, затем - чьим-нибудь сыночком или (что тоже порой случалось) даже дочкой. И разумеется, гораздо чаще, чем рассказы о великих воинах прошлого или традиционные сказки с нравоучениями, эта девичья команда читала ему романтические истории вроде "Золушки" и "Спящей красавицы", отчего к тому моменту, когда в его жизни появился Сынхён, Джиён вполне был готов идентифицировать того скорее как прекрасного принца на белом коне, чем как жирный пончик с по-негритянски низким голосом, который узнавали в нем некоторые из его друзей. Если говорить начистоту, всей жизнью Джиёна правила любовь, а он лишь шел, ведомый ею, не замечая многого из того, ради чего убивались другие люди, и что само, как казалось, шло к нему в руки. Так или иначе, но его до сих пор манили романтические истории вроде тех, которые разворачивались в многочисленных слезливых сериалах, отчего в те блаженные часы свободного времени, которые у него все же выдавались, забираясь на диван смотреть какой-нибудь очередной опус, он неизменно обкладывался бумажными платками, которые на удивление ни разу не оставались невостребованными. Еще одним пережитком чтения заморских романтических сказок было прндставление о рождественской магии, в которую Джиён также подспудно верил до сих пор, вплоть до сегодняшнего дня сохранив безоговорочную уверенность в том, что в эту волшебную ночь на мир нисходит какая-то потусторонняя сила, повсеместно творящая добро.

И вот теперь его любимый до омерзения церемонно разрушал его надежду воспользоваться этой магией для починки трещины в их отношениях...  
Пожалуй, только шоком можно объяснить тот факт, что Джиён немедленно не вмешался и не потребовал у всех провести праздник вместе, однако момент оказался упущен, и лидер пришел в себя только тогда, когда Сырник уже выражал свою безграничную радость, вызванную тем, что раз уж группа не собирается заморачиваться совместным Рождеством, он махнет в Бангкок, куда его настойчиво зовут друзья и где собралась уже целая компания, украшением которой ему не терпится стать. Видя облегчение макнэ, а также явное довольство Дэсона, у которого, как они все недавно узнали, наметилась какая-то надежная, но довольно требовательная возлюбленная, Джиён уже не смог ничего предпринять. Видимо, заметив его состояние (неужели Сынхён ничего не замечает?!), Тэянг, демонстрируя свое сожаление, развел руками и подытожил этот разговор выводом о том, что из пятерых участников группы это Рождество они с лидером будут отмечать вдвоем.  
\- Да, - философски кивнул Сынхён. - И если будете хорошими мальчиками, то так и быть, ваш хён привезет вам из [такой-то провинции] сушеной хурмы - она там чудо как хороша.  
Эта самоуверенная ремарка, такая отстраненная и хладнокровная, стала для Джиёна последней каплей и, чудом не взорвавшись, он, ничего не говоря, вылетел из номера, в котором все это обсуждалось, и отправился кометой носиться по отелю, с такой силой сжимая в руке телефон, словно хотел раздавить его.

Конечно, они ему звонили. Первые два раза он посмотрел на экран и, увидев там сначала имя Сынхёна, а затем - Тэянга, с наслаждением позлорадствовал, послушав мелодию своего звонка до того момента, до которого сначала одному, а затем и второму хватило терпения подождать его ответа. Однако на третий раз это ему наскучило, и Джиён сначала отбился (на экране высветился Сырник), а затем - отключил на телефоне звук. И вибро. И сунул его в карман кофты.  
И только оставшись таким образом один, наконец задумался, что ему теперь делать.  
Возвращаться назад в номер, где сидели эти самодовольные рожи, предводительствуемые бесчувственным чурбаном - его мужем, ему естественно, совершенно не хотелось. Уехать из отеля буйно тусить он не мог, так как температура за бортом имела перед своим числовым обозначением резкую черту минуса, а вся его верхняя одежда осталась в лапах ненавистных невежд. Спуститься и пить в баре отеля было рискованно, потому как туда в любой момент мог высадиться десант или проникнуть разведка. Но и слоняться так дальше по этажам тоже не годилось: не царское это дело - скрываться в изгнании, пока вероломный изменник наслаждается баром в уютном номере. Оставался единственный способ - отомстить и забыть.  
И тогда, немного подумав, он набрал номер Кико.

Нельзя сказать, что они не виделись сто лет. После того, что произошло у них с Сынхёном (и практически тогда же - с Тэянгом), ему конечно же потребовалось, чтобы она сплотилась вокруг него, благо поддержка одной маленькой Кико по своей плотности и непробиваемости легко заменяла поддержку целой компании прочих его друзей (не говоря уже о том, что рассказывать кому-то о том, что случилось, ему не хотелось от слова «совсем»).  
С глубины своих переживаний Джиён даже не задумывался о том, какие головокружительные кульбиты его подруге приходится проделывать со своим расписанием, чтобы оказаться на нужном месте в нужный час, но каждый раз та умудрялась, словно паззл, собрать из норовивших рассыпаться кусочков его эго, вернуть ему тающую, как мороженое на жаре, веру и поднять неприятно ровное теперь настроение.  
Когда-нибудь, когда все это останется далеко позади и будет казаться почти забывшимся, он наверняка обернется на эти дни и поймет, скольким обязан своей хрупкой подруге, на собственных девичьих плечах вынесшей его из этого адского пламени ревности и боли, но сейчас он едва замечал что-то вокруг, запутавшись в пелене сложных чувств.

Потому что несмотря на то, что им с Сынхёном нужно было восстанавливать свои отношения, работа над фильмом требовала присутствия старшего совсем в другом городе нежели тот, где сейчас активно работал Джиён, и потому, сначала прострадав похмельем, а затем проведя с ним сутки, полные раскаяния и изощренной любви, старший опять укатил на съемки, где его ждало не только бурное море работы, но и женщина... к которой Джиён не мог не возвращаться мыслями, сколько бы ни старался.  
Отвратительно голодный демон ревности поселился в нем. Склизкий и зеленый, такой пронырливый, что ему удавалось проникнуть куда угодно, он безжалостно преследовал его, с жадностью сжирая любые аргументы, которыми тот бросал в него, стараясь как-то отбиться.  
Джиён не одобрял ревности. Ревность, считал он, проистекает из неверия в своего партнера, из сомнения в том, что отданное тебе сердце принадлежит тебе одному. Ревность была проявлением неблагодарности, одичавшей родственницей эгоизма, из здорового, в сущности, явления превратившись в дикого беснующегося зверя, которого никак не удается прогнать из своей души.  
То, что он так старался восстановить между собой и Сынхёном, этот омерзительный зверь сжирал, не чувствуя вкуса, и вместо того, чтобы постепенно исчезать, трещина между ними с каждым днем становилась все больше - настолько незаметно, что это почти не привлекало внимания.  
Но он чувствовал, и потому потянулся к ней.

Джиён знал, что Кико, уже который год встречавшаяся с партнером, которого они оба прозвали Отелло, хотя имя Дон Жуана подошло бы тому ничуть не меньше, не только поймет его, готового - и даже страстно желающего - простить измену, но и наверняка поделится с ним собственным опытом: несмотря на свою ревность, ее Отелло с неприятной регулярностью грешил at least пристальным нежным вниманием к отличным от нее представительницам прекрасного пола, порой переходившим ту границу, по которой проходила нить ее терпения.  
Как и у Сынхёна, цвет сердца Кико, скорее всего, был фиолетовым: по своей природе она уходила корнями в землю настолько глубоко, что мало что способно было заставить ее вознегодовать или начать предпринимать какие-либо разрушительные действия. Поэтому пассий своего Отелло она чаще всего провожала равнодушным взглядом, зная, что тому больше нравится щекотать собственные нервы, нежели чем пить росу с чужих цветков. И все же в их совместной истории имелась пара-тройка эпизодов, когда Отелло в полной мере познал на себе гнев и истинную боль своей женщины... после чего они неизменно возвращались примерно к тому же, на чем остановились перед тем, как на Отелло грянула буря.

Однако в тот раз дело коснулось не Отелло, которого Кико давно и ~~очень глупо~~ преданно любила, а его Сынхёна, с которым, как с удивлением выяснил для себя Джиён, до сих пор бывший уверенным, что между ними существует взаимная симпатия, у Кико были весьма противоречивые отношения.  
Едва услышав о том, что произошло, его подруга повела себя шокирующим для него образом, немедленно очень резко высказавшись об обоих обидчиках своего лучшего друга, в красках живописав, чего они оба достойны за свое поведение. Джиёну пришлось укрощать ее, как разъяренного энта, увещевая не махать толстыми ветвями с риском все на свете разнести, а успокоиться и попробовать взглянуть на ситуацию с целью ее урегулирования. Слово "урегулирование", похоже, оказалось волшебным: прислушавшись к магии, скрытой в количестве его слогов, Кико понемногу утихомирилась и извинилась, объяснив свое поведение тем, что когда страдает он, то смотреть на его переживания для нее гораздо тяжелее, чем переживать собственные страдания, потому что она не может в полной мере ощутить их глубину.  
\- Я вообще человек толстокожий, Джи, - сказала она ему. - То, что сломит других, не оставит на мне и царапины.  
Он это прекрасно знал: кто как не она вот уже несколько лет сносил безобразные преследования от его невыдержанных поклонниц, не ведя и бровью в ответ на все их нападки и оскорбления. Что бы те на нее ни изливали, Кико оставалась невозмутима, как вековое дерево: непогода терзала ее кору, оставляла на ней рубцы, но та при этом хоть и покрывалась трещинами, но становилась лишь прочнее. А когда кому-нибудь из них бывало плохо, Кико любила повторять слова из какого-то кинофильма:  
\- Ничего, Джи, - говорила она, - сердце — это мышца. Бодибилдинг развивает мышцы. И они становятся больше и крепче. Мы залечим свои раны, и когда-нибудь наши сердца станут настолько мощными, что мы сможем не раздумывая уложить возлюбленных на обе лопатки.   
В такие моменты они оба неизменно начинали смеяться, и он ярко представлял себе состязание их с Сынхёном сердец, в ходе которого сердце старшего оказывалось поверженным на обе лопатки его мощным от тяжелых упражнений сердцем.

В тот раз они сидели у него на квартире, устроившись в полутемной гостиной, где негромко играло какое-то мрачное пианино, запись с которым она ему привезла, и Кико, отойдя от своей гневной вспышки, погрузилась в какое-то тяжелое молчание, глубоко затягиваясь сигаретой и распространяя вокруг пахучие облачка дорогого табачного дыма.  
\- Ты знаешь, я не люблю Сынхёна, - наконец выдала она, собравшись с мыслями и как следует взвесив в голове то, что собиралась сказать. - Еще когда ты мне все рассказал, я поняла, что он принесет тебе много боли. Как же я радовалась, - здесь она невесело усмехнулась и продолжила говорить, глядя в какую-то точку чуть в стороне от его лица, - когда у вас все заладилось. Ты прямо распустился весь, как весенний цветок под лучами согревающего его солнца. Да что там - ты сам сиял, как маленькое солнышко, спустившееся с небес. Так приятно было на это смотреть! Настоящий расцвет отношений, как в книжках, когда кто-то, заслужив любовь, вдруг преображается и начинает излучать счастье. Но даже тогда я не успокоилась окончательно. Понимаешь, - здесь она неожиданно перевела взгляд и посмотрела прямо ему в глаза, так что Джиён от неожиданности чуть не подпрыгнул на своем месте, - вы слишком разные.  
Эти слова прозвучали приговором, после которого его собеседница вновь погрузилась в молчание, взвешивая и выстраивая в сознании то, что скажет дальше, а он... у него душа ушла в пятки, потому что он не на шутку испугался, что сейчас она начнет убеждать его разорвать отношения с Сынхёном.  
Но Джиён оказался неправ, ибо, помолчав и докурив сигарету, Кико вытащила из пачки следующую, прикурила ее, затянулась и продолжила:  
\- Такие, как вы, кто очень сильно отличается друг от друга, часто причиняют друг другу боль. В этом смысле я оказалась права: Сынхён был для тебя опасным человеком. Потому что мы с тобой оба знаем, что жить без него ты не сможешь, - здесь, сообщив ему свой новый приговор, который на сей раз он выслушал как оправдательный, она снова глубоко затянулась и какое-то время смаковала сигарету, прежде чем заговорить снова: - Впереди темные дни, Джи, темные и неприятные, когда вам обоим, а вместе с вами и тем, кто вас любит, даже если они не знают, что произошло, будет тяжело. Я помню, каково мне было в первый раз, когда мой Отелло всерьез решил переквалифицироваться в Дон Жуана. Он был готов пятки мне лизать, будто бы это на них находится моя сердечная рана, но в итоге я спаслась тем, что уехала от него подальше, как можно глубже ушла в работу и звонила пореже, чуть ли не насильно заставляя себя соскучиться прежде, чем наберу его номер. В тот момент я тоже не представляла себе без него жизни, поэтому главной моей задачей стало простить и забыть несмотря ни на что. Бедный Отелло тогда здорово перепугался, - странно исполненной сожаления улыбкой она улыбнулась своему воспоминанию, - даже по телефону чувствовалось, что он вдруг тоже с ужасом осознал, что не мыслит свою жизнь без меня.  
Здесь Кико снова затянулась, недолго помолчав.  
\- Мужчины такие странные, правда? - Сквозь клубы дыма она с грустной улыбкой посмотрела на него с берега своего дивана. - Сначала они клянутся в вечной любви и убеждают, что не мыслят без тебя ни секунды, а когда понимают, что и в самом деле не проживут без твоей любви и дня, до смерти пугаются. Они словно созданы, чтобы терзать нас своими противоречиями, гады.  
После этого они еще долго сидели, увлеченные темой противоречивости мужчин и ее первым печальным опытом прощения неверности Отелло, и на следующий день Джиён был почти уверен, что уж теперь-то, когда они столько всего обсудили, он справится со своими чувствами, и все станет хорошо, но...  
Чуда не произошло, и сомнения продолжили частоколом стоять вокруг его души, пока склизкий демон ревности пировал внутри.

Поэтому сейчас, когда злобствующий в нем демон пришел в состояние гастрономического экстаза, Джиён решил не только отплатить Сынхёну его же монетой, но и попытаться провести еще один сеанс экзорцизма с помощью верной Кико: где-то в уголке своей истерзанной никак не желавшей убираться оттуда ревностью души он продолжал свято хранить по-детски маленький лучик надежды на Рождественское чудо, которое все-таки существует и не откажется явить себя тому, кто в него - пусть и так робко, как он теперь, - верит.

Поэтому он набрал ее номер, и когда она сняла трубку и они обменялись приветствиями, сразу же приступил к делу:  
\- Кико, скажи, а у тебя нет таких планов на Рождество, которые ты не могла бы сместить ради меня?  
\- Ради тебя? - Удивилась она и, когда он почти уже собирался попросить ее ОЧЕНЬ СЕРЬЕЗНО, продолжила: - С удовольствием! Ты же знаешь: мое драгоценное время всегда в твоем распоряжении.  
Джиён даже опешил от такой готовности, отчего не сразу сообразил объясниться, а Кико тем временем решила ввести свое условие:  
\- Только, Джи, давай так: услуга за услугу. Я еду с тобой хоть на край земли, а ты за это разрешаешь мне привезти с собой суповой набор в виде Отелло.  
Здесь он не сдержался и выпалил:  
\- Он-то на кой ляд нам?!  
На что Кико загадочно ответила в том ключе, что у него в этой поездке свои задачи, а у нее будут свои. Джиён счел это резонным, да и вообще: если бы не ее рассказы о том, каков Отелло в неприглядных своих проявлениях, тот бы ему, пожалуй, очень даже нравился. Поэтому они быстро обо всем договорились, вплоть до того, что она сама предложила место: оказывается, она как раз находилась в поисках добрых людей, которые разбавили бы их с Отелло тет-а-тет в поездке в Таиланд на это Рождество, а раз ему все равно, пусть даже это был бы Северный Полюс, то лучше они втроем все-таки поедут туда, потому что Пхукет - это настоящий рай на земле, лучше которого, особенно в холодное время года, просто невозможно пожелать.  
Таким образом всего через несколько минут месть пренебрегшему им Сынхёну была уже почти полностью готова, Кико заверила его, что сейчас же, как завершит разговор с ним, забронирует им два номера в отеле, и Джиён, довольный тем, как ловко и быстро ему удалось все устроить, отправился обратно в номер, из которого недавно столь стремительно бежал.

Когда он вошел, Сынхён в мгновение ока заполнил собой все пространство перед ним, бросившись к нему и прижав его к себе с такой силой, что Джиён, совсем недавно разговаривавший с ней, вспомнил слова Кико о страхе, который испытал ее мужчина, осознав, что может ее потерять. Сейчас, оказавшись сграбастанным и крепко прижатым к груди своего Сынхёна, он отчетливо слышал, как внутри бешено колотится его сердце - словно трясется сильной дрожью, едва не ударяясь о прутья грудной клетки.  
\- Малыш, - разносилось тем временем где-то наверху, - что ж ты делаешь-то?! Мы уже все тут обегали. Эти чертовы международные отели строят такими большими, что это нужно просто запретить: здесь можно запросто пропасть без вести, - здесь он отстранился от него и, сжав в ладонях его лицо, посмотрел Джиёну в глаза: - Мы не знали, куда ты делся и где тебя искать.  
Видя его состояние, Джиён почти уже пожалел, что заварил всю эту кашу с поездкой "третьим лишним" на Пхукет, когда вдруг вспомнил, что даже оставшись в Сеуле он ничего бы не изменил и не заставил бы своего мужчину отменить поездку на съемки. Это придало ему сил, чтобы завершить игру, и потому, с некоторой неохотой выкрутившись из рук старшего и локализовав позади того вышедшего к ним из гостиной номера Тэянга, Джиён сообщил:  
\- Раз все так сурово разладилось с совместным Рождеством, я пошел и тоже организовал себе планы, - и, наслаждаясь повисшим в прихожей номера молчанием, в котором двое его самых близких мужчин в заметном напряжении внимали ему, почти с торжеством закончил: - Мы с Кико и Отелло втроем поедем на Пхукет.  
Никто не издал ни звука, но при этом у него создалось впечатление отчетливо прозвучавшего над ними громового удара, настолько красноречивыми были обомлевшие лица обоих.

То, чего Джиён не знал, заключалось в том, что его когда-то бывший пончиком принц на белом коне решил наконец оправдать свое высокое звание и устроить для своего партнера настоящий романтический рождественский сюрприз, сказавшись на праздник занятым на съемках, а на самом деле оставшись в Сеуле и подготовив все у себя на вилле. Куда позже Джиёна должен был заманить верный Тэянг, с которым Сынхён поделился своим коварным планом всего несколько минут назад, когда они отправили младших ребят прочесывать в поисках лидера отель, а сами остались в номере вдвоем.


	2. Paradise in Phuket? Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Из аэропорта наши герои вполне себе попадают туда, куда и должны были попасть, но тут выясняется, что рай на земле кое-чего не содержит, что существенно снижает его райские качества.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За содержание этой главы мне хочется со всей ответственностью поблагодарить Квон Джиёна, реального и настоящего: без его "помощи" я все это попросту бы не придумала ^^

Пройдя между рядами кресел, почти все из которых были заняты, так как посадку уже должны были объявить, Кико пробралась в тот угол, где, стараясь казаться как можно меньше и незаметнее (ага, это с такими-то волосами!), притулился Джиён. Это была ее удивительная способность: всюду его узнавать, несмотря на любую маскировку.  
\- Квон-ши? - На всякий случай спросила она прежде чем позволить своей сумке скользнуть на свободное кресло рядом с ним.  
Джиён кивнул и протянул к ней руки:  
\- Слава Богу, ты наконец-то здесь! Я уже думал, что из-за снега ты опоздаешь и волновался, как бы мы не улетели без тебя. Но наш рейс тоже задерживают... - Тут он неожиданно заметил, что в их тесной компании кого-то явно недостает, и удивленно спросил: - А где Отелло?  
\- Отелло полетит прямым рейсом, - ответила она, сидя рядом и рассматривая свои ногти.  
\- Прямым? - Переспросил Джиён. - Ты не из дома?  
\- Нет, почему же, я как раз из дома, - она повернулась к нему и наполовину опустила темные очки, - а вот Отелло - нет.  
Только тогда до него дошло, что в этой ее затее выбраться вместе с Отелло на нейтральную территорию, имея под рукой чью-нибудь широкую спину, которой она при случае сможет загородиться, было что-то странное. Что-то, что отдавало большими неприятностями.  
\- Милая, прости, - полез зачем-то извиняться он. - Я совсем погрузился в себя и свои проблемы: ничего вокруг не замечаю. У вас что-то случилось?  
Она улыбнулась и накрыла его руку, лежавшую на подлокотнике между ними, своей:  
\- Не бери в голову. Скоро сам все увидишь. Ну а мне нужно как минимум выпить, чтобы начать об этом говорить.  
Он не видел ее глаз, но хорошо мог представить себе, какое у них сейчас выражение: ему уже доводилось слышать, как она говорит таким тоном, и он помнил, каким грустным становился в такие моменты ее взгляд.  
Поэтому, снова услышав этот тон, Джиён замолчал и попытался представить себе, что же такое могло случиться, а Кико тем временем, окинув взглядом зал ожидания и что-то прикидывая про себя, спросила:  
\- А как вы? Помирились?  
\- Угу, - покивал он, и вот в этот-то момент и ощутил, что очень неправ и едва ли не виноват.

Дело в том, что после той немой сцены в номере отеля в Японии, когда он сообщил своим хёнам, что устроил себе рождественские планы на этот год, все сразу пришло в какое-то броуновское движение: в номер спешно вернули разыскивавших его Дэсона и макнэ, на стол извлекли все спиртное, какое нашлось в баре, из ресторана заказали еды и уселись отмечать удачно прошедший концерт. Изначально планировалось выпить для поднятия настроения и поесть, чтобы больше к этому не возвращаться, после чего отправиться всем вместе в клуб, благо Сырник откуда-то уже знал, куда сегодня стоит поехать.  
Однако никакого поднятия настроения и тем более клуба не получилось: в общем мельтешении мальчики упустили тот момент, когда они с Сынхёном (оба как-то рекордно быстро) напились и принялись докапываться друг друга по любому, даже самому малозначительному, поводу. В итоге все закончилось феерической сценой, которую макнэ наутро лаконично охарактеризовал как "Сопли-вопли" и из которой, к ужасу кристально, как он и обещал, трезвого Тэянга, узнал, что между его лидером и самым старшим хёном произошло нечто, во что была прочно вплетена некая "другая женщина". Несмотря на некоторое опьянение, Сырник трезво рассудил, что любые женщины "другими" не бывают, а потому, похоже, у его тезки рыльце в пушку, с чем при случае нужно будет ознакомиться поподробней.  
Но это все были далеко идущие планы, а сейчас у них троих на руках оказались двое страшно злых друг на друга мужчин, которых необходимо было не только разнять, но и каким-то образом заставить переночевать в пределах одного номера, потому как на этот раз руководство решило не шиковать, расселяя их по двое-трое, и компактно упаковало всех пятерых в один общий номер. На решение этих двух задач они и направили свои силы, и в итоге Джиён, Дэсон и Сырник, улетавшие в Сеул завтра рано утром, спали втроем в одной комнате, а Сынхён достался Тэянгу, который, как и тот, пока не возвращался в Корею, а должен был завтра лететь в Токио.  
Утром Джиён чувствовал себя сильно нехорошо, потому что пока успокаивался перед тем как лечь спать, выпил еще едва ли не столько же, сколько принял до того, как они с Сынхёном начали друг к другу цепляться. Дэсон тоже выглядел неважнецки: из-за всех этих перипетий он здорово переволновался и заснул только перед рассветом, большую часть ночи пролежав, тревожно прислушиваясь к дыханию спящего лидера и другим звукам в номере, что теперь в прямом смысле отразилось на его лице, опухшем так, что его запросто можно было не узнать. Зато Сырник цвел и пах. В аэропорте он разве что не посылал воздушные поцелуи тем поклонницам, которые умудрились быть здесь в этот ранний час: пока жутко стеснявшийся своего вида опухший Дэсон и закутавшийся и закупорившийся до самого носа похмельный лидер ни в коей мере не могли соперничать в очаровании с ним, Сырник беззастенчиво этим наслаждался.

Однако тем же вечером, не успел Джиён окончательно распрощаться с похмельем, как ему позвонил Сынхён.  
\- Малыш, как ты? - Казалось бы, нейтральный вопрос, но через него младшему передался его страх.  
И он не нашел в себе сил проявить жесткость:  
\- Ох, хён, ужасно! Я себе места не нахожу. Не понимаю, как это произошло...  
Он мог бы распространяться и дальше, но тут Сынхён перебил его:  
\- Это произошло, потому что я люблю тебя, - чуть не свалив младшего с ног такой искренностью, выпалил он. - И ревную к Кико, черт меня возьми! Ревную так, что самому за себя стыдно, Джи. Я ведь знаю, что вы два сапога пара. Что ты знаешь ее с незапамятных времен, когда у меня еще и в мыслях не было за тобой ухаживать, - здесь Джиён подумал, что о том, как кто-то за кем-то ухаживает, ходили легенды и даже был снят один кинофильм, но спорить не стал. - Что она твоя подруга и вы реально можете часами о чем-то болтать - черт вас знает, о чем, но ведь можете же. И когда сейчас, - он ненадолго замялся, - ты отталкиваешь меня, ты взял и потянулся к ней...  
Здесь младший его все-таки прервал:  
\- Нет-нет-нет-нет! Я не потянулся! Я запутался, хён. Я тоже тебя ревную, - и услышав в трубке разбег волны его возражений, поторопился остановить ее: - Да, оппа, мне тоже стыдно, но у меня не получается с этим бороться. Я же вижу, что тебе интереснее на съемках, чем с нами. Что тебе уже не так нравится петь и выступать. Тебе даже тусить с нами больше не нравится. И пойми: хоть я и знаю, что дело в том, что кино интересует тебя больше сцены, я все равно не могу... - здесь он замялся, и Сынхён так и увидел, как быстро движется по комнате взгляд его влажных глаз, пока он набирается решимости продолжить, - никак не могу не думать о том, что, возможно, причина в той девушке... Знаю, это очень плохо - ведь я ее даже не знаю, но это такая настырная мысль: что я ни делаю, она все никак не идет у меня из головы.  
Он хотел начать извиняться, но тут паузой в его излияниях воспользовался Сынхён, чуть ли не с восторгом заявивший:  
\- Как я тебя понимаю, малыш! Я ведь тоже знаю, что вы с Кико - просто друзья, но когда ты вчера пришел и заявил, что на Рождество уезжаешь с ней, у меня в голове будто что-то переклинило. Я подумал, что это оттого, что ты хочешь быть именно с ней. Как будто ты дождался случая, чтобы это устроить. Глупость такая... Говорю же: ревную, а самому при этом за себя стыдно.  
Они помолчали, оба не зная, что сказать дальше, пока это молчание не прервал Джиён, робко спросив:  
\- Хён, значит, у тебя больше совсем ничего не было с той девушкой, да?  
\- Ох, нет, конечно же, ничего! - Вскричал тот в ответ. - Мне так стыдно перед вами, - здесь он чуть не сказал "обеими", но вовремя себя остановил, - обоими, что просто слов нет.  
\- Мне тоже немного стыдно перед ней: вдруг она влюбилась в тебя, - окончательно повергая его этим столь присущим себе великодушием, начал Джиён. - Хотя я не могу представить себе, как в тебя можно не влюбиться. Я наверное жуткий эгоист, если хочу, чтобы ты принадлежал только мне.  
Сомнение в его голосе было таким искренним, что у Сынхёна чуть сердце не разорвалось от любви к нему, в результате чего он поспешил заверить младшего, что лично он нисколько не против принадлежать только ему, что растрогало того окончательно, и в итоге за этот вечер они наговорили друг другу столько нежных признаний, сколько не сказали за последние два месяца, после чего на следующий день у обоих явно зашкаливало содержание сахара в крови, и Джиён сорвался одаривать всех рождественскими подарками, а Сынхён едва не доконал участников съемочной группы своим "Уху-хуху-ху-ху-ху", раздававшимся откуда ни возьмись в самые неожиданные моменты.

А на следующий вечер был канун Рождества, Джиёну нужно было собираться в поездку на Пхукет, содержание сахара в крови резко упало и когда, дочиста вымывшись под душем, он вышел из ванной и, намереваясь причесаться глядя на свое отражение, встал у окна и поглядел вниз на оживленную, мигающую праздничными гирляндами улицу, у него вдруг до боли сжалось сердце.  
Почему он тогда так взбеленился? Почему не сообразил, что может взять билет на внутренний рейс и прилететь на Рождество к Сынхёну? Тот наверняка как раз этого и хотел, раз самым первым заговорил о том, что не сможет быть с ними в Сеуле. А он посмотрел бы, как его хён работает, побегал с ним, морозным и приятно большим из-за плотного пальто, по сугробам, почитал бы сценарий его фильма, поел с ним в их знаменитой наскоро сооруженной обеденной зоне, про посиделки в которой тот столько рассказывает... возможно, даже познакомился бы с той девушкой, наконец. Он смог бы заглянуть в тот мир, который так манил его партнера, что он даже ревновал его. И, возможно, если бы ему хватило ума сделать это, он наконец обрел бы покой, поняв, отчего Сынхёну так нравится сниматься в кино.  
Почему вместо этого он сделал все, чтобы все испортить? Собственными руками лишил себя последней надежды провести это Рождество с любимым.  
Задумавшись, он не сразу заметил, что на улице пошел снег. Даже повалил - крупными пушистыми хлопьями. Они наполнили пейзаж за окном белыми мазками, глядя на которые, он вновь и вновь возвращался к образу Сынхёна, наряженного корейским солдатом времен Второй Мировой и бегающего по сугробам. Тот прислал ему пару снимков (кто-то щелкнул его специально по его просьбе, поэтому Сынхён на них даже позировал), и Джиёну они очень понравились. Его муж потрясающие смотрелся в форме: настоящий мужчина и достойный сын своего служившего в военном ведомстве отца.  
А потом они остались бы в номере вдвоем, и сняли бы с Сынхёна не только его плотное пальто, но и вообще всю-всю одежду, и с него, Джиёна, - тоже. И тогда Сынхён тоже был бы настоящим мужчиной, его мужем и хозяином, очень сильным и таким же нежным, всегда готовым неистово любить его... если только он не ведет себя, как осел.  
От обиды у Джиёна даже защипало в глазах: какой же он все-таки дурак, что порой сначала делает что-нибудь и только потом - думает. Теперь его ждет второе Рождество, которое они с Сынхёном проведут порознь, и если в прошлый раз это было сомнительной заслугой его мужчины, то теперь вся вина целиком лежит на нем.  
Он так расстроился, что даже стукнул свое отражение в стекле кулаком. Дурак! Глупый самодовольный дурак! Решил отомстить хёну, который вынужден был отказаться от отдыха в пользу работы, а теперь сам же больше всех раскаивается в собственной глупости.  
Вся надежда была на то, что завтра он увидит в аэропорте Кико, и, как всегда, ее вид вернет ему спокойствие и придаст уверенности.

И вот теперь она сидела рядом с ним и спрашивала, помирились ли они.  
Естественно, она знала, что после того, как они договорились об этой поездке, они с Сынхёном здорово поругались, но дальше они созванивались как-то совсем мельком и только по делу, поэтому ни она его ни о чем не спрашивала, ни он ей до сих пор ничего не сказал.  
\- Угу, - покивал Джиён, и вдруг очень остро почувствовал, что если задержанный рейс не отменят, то совсем скоро он улетит далеко-далеко, туда, где совершенно точно не будет Сынхёна.  
Хорошо, что он был в очках, иначе она бы заметила, что у него слезы наворачиваются на глаза, и наверняка расстроилась бы. А так Кико с облегчением констатировала, что "Вот и слава Богу!", после чего поднялась, оставила ему свою сумку и сказала, что пойдет посмотреть, что там с их рейсом, чтобы проинформировать о ходе дел Отелло, дабы того по прибытии на Пхукет и необнаружении их на месте не хватил Кондратий.

Джиён остался один и вытащил свой телефон. Сейчас, когда он понял, как далеко вскоре окажется от любимого, ему вдруг стало до боли жалко того: на это Рождество Сырник будет кутить с друзьями в Бангкоке, Ди наверняка ждет романтическая ночь в объятиях его надежной пассии, Бэ удалось чудесно пристроить в компанию, которую собрал окончательно вернувшийся из армии и изголодавшийся там по вечеринкам Сынхо, он сам вот-вот улетит в настоящий рай на земле со своей лучшей подругой, и только Сынхёну предстоит трудиться и отмечать праздник в кругу тех, кто из-за него вынужден был отказать себе в нормальном Рождестве.  
Желая хоть как-то исправить положение, он набрал номер старшего и долго ждал ответа, но тот так и не взял трубку. Хотя чего он ожидал в такое время? Сынхён наверняка на съемочной площадке, погружен в работу, и ему не до телефонных звонков.  
Тогда он открыл твиттер и, исполненный решимости ни за что не удалять этот твит, пусть даже президент Янг будет его бить, набрал "Merry Christmas". Дальше он хотел подписать "sweetheart", но не решился и в итоге заменил его более нейтральным "baby". Все равно Сынхён наверняка поймет, к кому он обращается: не зря ведь в свое время в группе его прозвали "малышом".  
Отправил твит и принялся смотреть в окно, за которым валил пушистый снег, ненадолго прекратившийся этим утром, но теперь пошедший снова. Вот бы Кико вернулась и сказала, что из-за него рейс отменили. Они бы тогда сдали билеты (бедный Отелло!), отзвонились Отелло (бедная Кико!), взяли новые билеты и улетели бы к Сынхёну (как он обрадуется!).  
Додумав мысль досюда, Джиён снова открыл твиттер и написал еще один твит, "Идет снег", сопроводив его целой кучей хлопьев снега, чтобы даже такой твердолобый чурбан, как его хён, понял, что из-за его обилия он надеется на то, что рейс на Пхукет отменят, и думает сейчас о том, как он бегает в своей тьмутаракани по сугробам.

Но рейс не отменили. Кико вернулась, снова опустилась рядом с ним в кресло и возвестила, что посадку скоро начнут, потому что основной заряд снега вот-вот пройдет. Гейт тоже не изменился, поэтому им не нужно было никуда перебираться и можно было спокойно расслабиться. И, скорее почувствовав, чем заметив, что ее друг расстроен, она принялась живописать ему те красоты, которые их ожидают: в последние дни она не раз заходила на сайт их отеля, прикидывая, чем там можно будет заняться кроме овощения у бассейна.  
Поначалу Джиён слушал ее едва ли вполуха, но сам не заметил, как втянулся в разговор, и когда четверть часа спустя посадку все-таки объявили, он уже самым искренним образом стремился оказаться в месте их назначения и нырнуть в прохладный бассейн элитного корпуса, в котором она забронировала им номера, и из которого, как она сказала, открывался широкий вид на море.

По выработавшейся за годы привычке сразу после взлета Джиён отрубился, а Кико, сидя на среднем сиденье сначала читала на планшете книгу, а затем вежливо беседовала с сидевшим рядом с ней пожилым австралийцем, который проводил эту зиму в путешествиях по странам Азии, в которых давно мечтал побывать. На Пхукете он отдыхал уже несколько раз, в Сеуле побывал впервые, а в Токио мечтал когда-нибудь еще вернуться, потому что когда он летал туда пару лет назад, ему там очень понравилось.  
Когда Джиён спросонок потянулся к ней и спросил, можно ли ему лечь головой ей на колени, она уложила его и накрыла сверху своей курткой, после чего ее сосед поинтересовался, кем ей приходится этот молодой человек и отчего у него такой странный цвет волос. Она рассказала, что они дружат, и вот договорились вместе слетать на Рождество на Пхукет, что же до волос, то это с них просто смывается шампунь: такие яркие оттеночные шампуни сейчас в моде. "А-а, значит, модный парень?" - подытожил ее собеседник, и Кико покивала, гладя спящего Джиёна по мягким спутавшимся волосам, после чего они с австралийцем снова вернулись к разговору о путешествиях.

Она разбудила его, когда прозвучал звуковой сигнал перед заходом на посадку. Заставила сесть прямо и пристегнуться, опустила между ними подлокотник, подняла заслонку на иллюминаторе с его стороны и ненадолго вернулась к своей книжке на планшете, пока он сонно смотрел, как садится их самолет. Вид аэропорта на Пхукете, заросшего пальмами и построенного едва ли не на самом морском берегу, мог бы разбудить кого угодно, и потому когда несколько минут спустя Кико скользнула взглядом по лицу своего друга, тот уже весь светился в предвкушении купания, загорания и влажного тепла этого места.  
Теперь для того, чтобы она смогла расслабиться окончательно, оставалось только найти Отелло и убедиться, что тот не психует и не дуется. Положа руку на сердце, сейчас, когда она уже все решила, она не ощущала по отношению к нему ничего, кроме дикой усталости.

Должно быть, именно поэтому первым Отелло заметил Джиён. Дождавшись, пока тот посмотрит на них, он поднял руку и помахал ему, из-за чего на них также обратили внимание еще несколько таксистов из отелей, которых те присылали в аэропорт специально чтобы встретить и привезти гостей. Однако всем им пришлось разочароваться, потому что когда, пройдя паспортный контроль, Джиён и Кико подошли к Отелло и обменялись с тем приветствиями и поздравлениями (Джиён даже удивился, что тот не принялся тут же снимать с них свидетельские показания, подробно расспрашивая о причине задержки и "что вы делали сегодня с Х до Y часов дня?"), выяснилось, что "их" таксист уже при нем, и они вдвоем дожидались их здесь все то время, что самолет с задержкой летел сюда из Сеула.  
Кико тоже не извинялась и не вела себя особенной паинькой, что также удивило Джиёна, и он уже был готов задуматься об этом, но тут его телефон вошел в местный роуминг своей сети, и ему пришло сообщение. От Цой Сынхёна. "Большое спасибо за поздравление, малыш! Отдыхай и ни о чем не думай. И пришли мне послушать шум прибоя". У Джиёна сжалось сердце, так отчетливо в теплом влажном воздухе аэропорта он ощутил мороз тех сугробов, по которым сейчас, должно быть, бегает его хён. Совсем один работает, пока все они будут отдыхать и веселиться. Он извинился перед Кико и Отелло и отошел чуть в сторону, набирая номер старшего. Он снова долго ждал, и тот снова не ответил, поэтому Джиёну пришлось вернуться и тут же подхватить с движущейся ленты увесистую сумку со своим багажом, которой посчастливилось выехать одной из первых.  
Затем они дождались сумки Кико, которую им помог снять с ленты таксист. Загрузили свой багаж в машину, где уже лежала сумка Отелло, уселись внутрь (здесь Джиён скорее полез на переднее сиденье рядом с водителем, чтобы не накалять обстановку, если Кико по какой-то причине не пожелает сидеть рядом с Отелло) и наконец выехали в отель.

Вокруг пышно цвело жаркое лето, Кико о чем-то разговаривала с таксистом, Отелло по временам смеялся, сидя на заднем сиденье у него за спиной, но Джиён ничего этого не замечал, думая о полученном в аэропорту сообщении. Глупо было надеяться, что без Сынхёна ему будет здесь хорошо - даже если рядом будет Кико. А теперь ему придется брать себя в руки и справляться с собой, чтобы не портить им с Отелло настроение, хотя на самом деле куда больше этого рая на земле он предпочел бы сейчас занесенную корейским снегом тьмутаракань, где чтобы согреться, ему пришлось бы плотно уткнуться носом в грудь любимого, пряча руки между их животами и с удовольствием ощущая, как в его объятиях по телу медленно разливается тепло.


	3. Paradise in Phuket? Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Со своим наивным детским планчиком Джиён попал между такими слонами-планировщиками, что его как-то даже жалко.

Отель и в самом деле был шикарным. Если природа острова напоминала райские кущи, то здесь по самому последнему слову техники был заботливо оборудован уголок для райского отдыха. В виде отдельных домиков-вилл, которые как сдавались постояльцам, так и продавались в собственность тем, у кого появлялось желание приобрести в личное пользование кусочек рая, отель взбирался по склону мыса Панва в юго-восточной части острова. К вершине вела крутая извивающаяся дорога, каких было много здесь на острове, по которой их такси, проявив похвальную выносливость и упорство, быстро поднялось, проехав через живописные заросли. Таксист высадил их у парадного входа в отель, помог извлечь из багажника их сумки, получил от Кико чаевые, поблагодарил и пожелал компании приятного отдыха, после чего снова сел в машину и укатил, углубившись в территорию отеля.  
Затем они быстро прошли чек-ин, и пока с сотрудницей отеля разговаривала оформлявшая бронь Кико, Джиён и Отелло осматривались, потягивая поданный им прохладный сок. После этого их проводили к их вилле (Кико сняла для них виллу с двумя отдельными спальнями), где преподнесли им еще целую корзину фруктов и бутылку шампанского, после чего наконец оставили одних.  
Осмотрев вверенную себе территорию, они разделили спальни, после чего разошлись раскладывать вещи, и, оставшись один, Джиён, которого поначалу очаровали живописные пейзажи, наполненные пением птиц и благоуханием цветов, обессиленно выпустил ручку своей сумки, стоя на пороге своей спальни и глядя на широкую двуспальную кровать, которая немедленно напомнила ему о его одиночестве. Подошел, потрогал ее, сел и откинулся на спину, прислушиваясь к наполнявшим комнату запахам и голосам птиц и закрывая ладонями глаза, когда их начало щипать от подступающих слез. Он вдруг почувствовал себя таким одиноким и незащищенным, заброшенным на край земли в то время как его место было совсем не здесь. Он словно тонул в этой слишком широкой для себя одного кровати, погружаясь в нее как в теплую душистую воду, над которой на ветвях расселись оплакивающие его певчие птицы. В целом мире не было никого, кто мог спасти его...

\- Джи, - постучавшись так тихо, что, погруженный в свои мысли, он не услышал, на пороге появилась Кико и увидев, в каком он находится положении, торопливо прошла к кровати и села рядом, поверх его собственных рук накрывая его лоб рукой. - Господи, что с тобой? Тебе плохо? Что сделать?  
\- Нет, - замотал он головой, отнимая от лица руки. - Это я сам виноват. Кровать такая большая, что увидев ее, я подумал... ну ты понимаешь...  
Конечно же, теперь она понимала. Тонкими пальцами ведя по его щеке, Кико улыбнулась:  
\- Понимаю.  
Ей хотелось притянуть его к себе и крепко обнять, но где-то в номере притаился Отелло, с которым прежде требовалось разобраться, чтобы не затягивать дальше этот уже основательно доставший ее фарс. Поэтому Кико кончиком пальца похлопала Джиёна по носу и постаралась взбодрить его предложением помочь с вещами, чтобы скорее опробовать бассейн их виллы и успеть поваляться в шезлонгах, пока еще остается время до обеда.  
Джиён тоже уже взял себя в руки, поэтому кивнул и послушно поднялся, садясь на кровати и ловя ее за руку:  
\- Прости, малышка. Я буду очень стараться веселиться и не портить вам с Отелло настроение.  
В ответ на что она бросила загадочную фразу о том, что еще не знает, кто из них кому что испортит, поднялась с кровати и деловито направилась к его сумке, так что ему тоже пришлось поторопиться, чтобы обогнать ее, дабы она не таскала за него тяжести.

Они разобрали его вещи, переоделись, занырнули в бассейн, вылезли оттуда и опробовали уличный душ, после чего улеглись в шезлонгах, и поведение Отелло, пока они проделывали все это, беспокоило Джиёна все больше и больше. Тот стал каким-то неузнаваемо покладистым, непривычно терпеливым, ненормально внимательным. Таким становился его пес Гахо после того, как получал от хозяина изрядный нагоняй и стремился всячески умаслить того, чтобы вернуть себе утерянную любовь. Однако Кико ведь не сердилась на Отелло: в ее поведении не чувствовалось обиды, а в словах не слышались горечь или гнев. Все больше теряясь, Джиён наблюдал за ними, стараясь вести себя как можно нейтральнее и сохранять максимально возможную веселость.  
Перед обедом все снова разошлись, чтобы принять душ и переодеться, после чего, оставшись с Кико вдвоем в общей гостиной, Джиён осторожно спросил, говоря как можно тише:  
\- Кико, что у вас случилось? Почему он такой?  
\- Потому что боится, Джи. Он взрослый человек, и понимает, к чему все идет.  
Он хотел спросить, к чему же у них все идет, но тут в комнату вошел Отелло и очень заботливо предложил отправляться обедать.

После обеда они с Кико вернулись к себе, а Отелло отправился обследовать территорию отеля на предмет тренажерных залов, бильярда и прочих увеселений. Джиён снова залез в бассейн и принялся нырять, пока Кико ушла надевать купальник, выйдя в котором, устроилась на диване в общей гостиной и продолжила читать на своем планшете книжку. Он же время от времени подплывал к ее краю бассейна и отвлекал ее рассказами о какой-нибудь ерунде, которая приходила ему в голову. Или, напротив, повисал в воде, зацепившись за противоположный край бассейна, откуда открывался великолепный вид на море, охватывавший чуть ли всю окружность целиком. Шум прибоя доносился сюда легким приятным шепотом, который легко заглушали звонкие птичьи голоса, ароматы обильно растущих вокруг цветов наполняли ноздри вместе с неповторимо чистым морским воздухом, и у него голова кружилась от невыразимого совершенства этого места, так что скоро он почти забыл об отсутствии здесь Сынхёна.  
Но тут Кико окликнула его, и когда Джиён обернулся, то увидел, что она стоит у края бассейна, держа в руке его телефон:  
\- Джи, тебе звонят!  
В мгновение ока он оказался у ее ног, мокрой рукой принял у нее телефон и, успев посмотреть, что звонит Сынхён, нажал кнопку "Принять звонок".  
\- Хён! - Чуть не крикнул он в трубку, опасаясь как бы тот не успел отбиться. - Я тебе звонил, но ты был занят. Как ты?  
\- Да в принципе нормально, - низко засмеялся в трубке его партнер, и Джиён словно воочию увидел, как он полулежит где-то, расслабившись. - Сегодня было много работы, но теперь уже все сделано, и я отдыхаю.  
\- Отдыхаешь? - Обрадовался Джиён. - Где? С кем?  
\- Один, - усмехнулся Сынхён. - У себя на доме.  
У Джиёна потемнело в глазах, и он не сразу смог заставить себя переспросить:  
\- Как на доме? Почему?  
В бассейне нельзя сказать, что у тебя земля уходит из-под ног, но сейчас Джиён почувствовал себя именно так: у него будто земля ушла из-под ног, а окружающий его рай разом лишился всех своих красок. Несмотря на влажность и воду, в которой он находился, в горле вдруг пересохло, и дальше он уже только слушал признание Сынхёна: о том, как тот решил сделать ему романтический сюрприз на Рождество и для этого сказался занятым на съемках, как поделился этим с Тэянгом аккурат перед тем, как Джиён вернулся и разом все перечеркнул своими собственными планами, о том, наконец, как понял свою ошибку и решил промолчать, чтобы не заставлять младшего снова изменять планы и подводить друзей. От шока Джиёну даже не показалась слабой эта часть аргументации: он лишь продолжал висеть в воде, поставив локти на бортик, одной рукой прижимая к уху трубку, а другой яростно теребя серьги в другом ухе.  
Обеспокоенная его видом и затянувшимся молчанием, Кико осторожно вытащила у него из пальцев телефон и в ответ на раздавшееся оттуда "Малыш, что с тобой? Не молчи так" сказала:  
\- Сынхён, мне кажется, он в шоке. Не волнуйся, я со всем справлюсь. Скоро он тебе обязательно перезвонит.  
\- О-окей, - замялся от неожиданности он. - Прости: у тебя свои проблемы, а тут еще мы с Джи добавляем.  
\- Не говори глупостей. Я все ему объясню, и он обязательно поймет. Ты ведь знаешь, какой он...  
Сынхён угукнул в трубке, и она отбилась, легким движением посылая телефон по полу подальше от бассейна и, поворачиваясь к нему, ловя на себе весьма красноречивый взгляд Джиёна:  
\- Ты знала, да? - Скорее прохрипел, чем произнес, он.  
Кико кивнула и, пользуясь его замешательством, заставила своего друга от греха подальше вылезти из бассейна. Подвела его, безучастно послушного ее рукам, к дивану, на котором до того лежала, завернула в приготовленное для себя полотенце и заставила сесть.   
\- Но почему ты мне ничего не сказала? - Словно обретя силы, коснувшись мягкой поверхности, заговорил он. - Мы могли бы все отменить, съездить в другой раз, - он помолчал и вдруг пришел в движение, попытавшись подняться. - Еще не поздно. Я наверное смогу вернуться. Где-нибудь должно найтись одно место назад в Сеул...  
Но она не позволила ему встать и не дала договорить, а заставила вновь сесть, опустилась перед ним на колени и крепко сжала в ладонях его лицо, где на щеках уже прочертили свои дорожки слезы:  
\- Джи, умоляю тебя: выслушай меня! - В ее лице читалось такое отчаяние, что он сразу как-то собрался, с тревогой глядя, как она цепляется за него, пока Кико продолжала: - Да, я все знала. В ту ночь, когда мы все это задумали, твой Сынхён мне позвонил. Скорее всего, заставил Ёнбэ дать себе номер. Я ответила, и он... - здесь она усмехнулась, - в общем, спустил на меня всех собак. Нес всякую чушь про то, что я встаю между вами, что он не верит, что мужчина и женщина могут просто дружить так долго, что я всегда готова ждать удобного момента, чтобы увести тебя, - в общем, всякий такой бред. Я, конечно, могла бы отбиться и не слушать, но все эти ревнивые бредни он перемежал сбивчивыми признаниями, из которых я поняла, что он хотел только притвориться, что будет работать, а на самом деле - устроить тебе романтический вечер при свечах у себя на доме. Не удивлюсь, если бы все закончилось сексом с Санта-Клаусом, - не удержалась она от легкой шпильки, но ей и ограничилась, вновь возвращаясь к своему рассказу. - Так вот. Я решила, что откровенность за откровенность, и рассказала ему, к чему пришла в своей личной жизни и насколько кстати мне пришлось твое предложение объединиться на этот праздник. Видимо, не так уж здорово был он пьян, если понял меня и согласился.  
Здесь она помолчала и вдруг вновь крепко сжала его лицо в ладонях и посмотрела Джиёну прямо в глаза:  
\- Ты нужен мне, Джи! Вспомни: я же пришла, когда была тебе нужна. А теперь ты нужен мне, - второй раз за все время их знакомства он видел, как у нее на глазах выступили слезы, и, пряча их, Кико потянулась к нему, с силой утыкаясь в завернутый в полотенце живот. - Умоляю: побудь со мной, не оставляй меня одну. Ты мне очень нужен, Джи!  
Столь явное отчаяние привело его в чувство: как мог он, мужчина, рассупониваться, если рядом находилась женщина, которой нужна его помощь? Поэтому Джиён крепко прижал ее к себе, кладя руки на узкую спину и уверяя:  
\- Конечно, милая. Раз так, я никуда не уеду. Я буду с тобой столько, сколько тебе понадобится.  
Она выдохнула ему в живот тихое "Спасибо!" и еще некоторое время сидела, уткнувшись в него, пока Джиён пытался представить себе, что же такого должно было случиться, из-за чего сейчас она заплакала, а Отелло до этого вел себя столь странным образом.

Его мысли прервал сигнал открывающейся двери, Кико мгновенно поднялась и в следующую же секунду оказалась в бассейне, а он остался сидеть на диване, куда к нему прошел Отелло и, усевшись в кресле рядом, принялся делиться бесценными сведениями, полученными в ходе проведенной им разведки. Джиён сам не знал, слушал ли его или нет, настолько напряженному Отелло не нужны были собеседники, а Кико тем временем, основательно промокнув, подплыла к их краю бассейна и старательно натирала глаза, чтобы скрыть следы слез.  
"На кого мы втроем похожи, скрывая друг от друга то, что по-настоящему происходит у каждого на душе?" - пронеслось в голове у Джиёна, но он продолжил вполуха слушать то, что говорит Отелло, молча следя за плавающей у порога Кико.

Зато потом они втроем сходили вниз к морю, где немного повалялись на пляже, то и дело в разных комбинациях заходя в воду, после чего вернулись в отель и едва успели смыть с себя соль и песок и переодеться, как пришла пора отправляться на ужин, который также прошел в самой дружеской обстановке. Они уселись за маленький столик у самого края установленной посреди просторного бассейна платформы, которую здесь использовали в качестве столовой и куда они не решились выйти из-за палящего солнца днем. Отелло был сама доброта и предусмотрительность и усадил их обоих так, чтобы они могли наслаждаться видом на море, в то время как сам сел к нему спиной. Кико села между ними, и пока кушали, они мирно болтали о разных нейтральных вещах типа своих впечатлений от острова в это время года и от самого отеля, о погоде накануне в Сеуле и в Японии, о мировом туре группы BigBang, который не только прошел замечательно, но и здорово измотал всех, кто принимал в нем участие, так что теперь, несмотря на то, что это было весело и познавательно, все только и мечтали, чтобы это поскорей уже закончилось.  
Так как сегодня было Рождество, после захода солнца у входа на платформу организовали небольшое варьете с живой музыкой, поэтому после ужина они решили посидеть и посмотреть представление, заказав себе коктейли. Кико повернулась спиной к столу и вытянула свои изящные длинные ноги, Джиён последовал ее примеру, а сидевший за их спинами Отелло курил, заметно помрачнев теперь, когда они на него не смотрели.

Когда они допивали по второму коктейлю, музыканты начали исполнять "Careless Whisper", и несколько пар поднялись и стали танцевать. Тогда Кико повернулась к Джиёну и пригласила его, не забыв извиниться перед Отелло: они ведь так редко встречаются и еще реже - танцуют друг с другом, особенно такие танцы. Признаться честно, медленный танец Джиён танцевал с ней едва ли не впервые, так как ему вообще редко доводилось так с кем-то танцевать. В Корее такие танцы не были приняты, тем более на тех мероприятиях, в которых он обычно принимал участие. Зато для Кико, часто бывавшей в западных странах и посещавшей там события совсем другого рода, медленные танцы были делом привычным: по факту, они легко заменяли краткосрочные переговоры, когда нужно было договориться о чем-то с конкретным человеком.  
Так или иначе, она вывела его в центр платформы, помогла правильно распределить руки и ноги и когда почувствовала, что дальше он уже справится сам, тихо спросила, глядя куда-то в район его плеча:  
\- Джи, можно тебя попросить сейчас оставить нас с Отелло наедине?  
Он чуть не присвистнул от киношной официальности происходящего, но сдержался и ответил:  
\- Конечно! Я пойду в номер и посижу там. Заодно позвоню хёну, а то ему наверняка одному скучно.  
\- Угу, - кивнула она, продолжая обращаться к его плечу. - Только, пожалуйста, не ложись спать и будь на подхвате, - здесь она замялась, с сомнением покачав головой. - Признаться, я не знаю, не убьет ли меня Отелло после того, что я собираюсь ему сказать. В общем, - здесь она неожиданно подняла к нему лицо и посмотрела Джиёну в глаза, - держи наготове свой телефон на тот случай, если мне понадобится твоя мужская сила, хорошо?  
Он ответил, что хорошо, и, глядя в ее большие влажные глаза, жемчужно мерцавшие в темноте из-под длинных ресниц, подумал, что Кико ведь на самом деле очень-очень красивая, и потому это очень несправедливо, что сейчас она так страдает. Он не удержался и поцеловал ее в лоб, а когда отстранился, сказал:  
\- Ки-тян, гамбарэ!  
Она засмеялась:  
\- Знаешь, Джи, ты такой, что от тебя скорее ждешь "гамбаттэ кудасай", - и снова стала серьезной. - Но я постараюсь. А потом приду к тебе, мы возьмем выпить, сядем где-нибудь тихонечко, и я тебе все-все расскажу. А завтра наступит новый день, у меня начнется другая жизнь, и вот тогда-то мы с тобой по-настоящему отметим это Рождество.  
Он улыбнулся: ему определенно нравился этот настрой. Они дотанцевали до конца песни, вместе со всеми поаплодировали музыкантам и вернулись к столику, где мрачно курил ушедший в свои мысли и не успевший перекомпоноваться Отелло.  
Здесь Джиён, не тратя времени даром, извинился, допил свой коктейль и оставил их наедине, сказав, что пойдет поовощит в номере.

Он вошел и почти везде выключил свет. В такую прекрасную ночь хотелось сидеть в темноте или хотя бы полумраке и наслаждаться звездным небом, по которому, словно бы оно было продолжением шепчущего внизу моря, лениво плыла луна. Поэтому, оставив включенной лишь лампу на столе в общей гостиной, он прошел туда и... замер у порога, сраженный красотой пышного букета белоснежных лилий, корзину с которым кто-то поставил на столе перед диваном.  
Из середины букета торчал небольшой конверт из бледно-голубой бумаги. Как хороший мальчик Джиён знал, что читать чужие письма не следует, но кто запретит всего лишь взглянуть на конверт? Поэтому, не справившись с соблазном, он подошел ближе и наклонился к букету, чтобы прочитать, не написано ли что-нибудь на конверте.  
И даже охнул: на том стояло его имя.  
Охваченный любопытством, он осторожно вытащил конверт, не понимая, кто это мог прислать ему сюда такой большой красивый букет, и ожидая прочесть разве что вежливое признание его талантов от всегда готовых услужить дорогому гостю сотрудников отеля. И охнул вторично, ибо записка в конверте была подписана именем его хёна.  
"Малыш, я люблю тебя. В Сеуле почти нет снега, поэтому, выбирая для тебя эти лилии, я думал о белизне твоей спины, когда в темноте спальни она изгибается подо мной. Счастливого Рождества! Отдыхай и ни о чем не думай. Твой Сынхён."  
Джиён даже сел. Как теперь ни о чем не думать после такой записки? И запах белых лилий - он был таким сильным, что сейчас, когда он сидел рядом с букетом, перекрывал собой все запахи местных цветов. Его хён, должно быть, издевается, присылая сюда этот букет с такой запиской, в которой просит его ни о чем не думать.  
Чтобы не взорваться, ему необходимо было излить переполнившие его чувства, поэтому он немедленно набрал номер Сынхёна.  
\- Оппа! - Едва не закричал он, когда старший снял трубку, в ответ на что на том конце раздался низкий довольный смех. - Как ты можешь смеяться? Ты издеваешься надо мной! Как можно ни о чем не думать, после таких цветов и твоей записки?!  
Дождавшись, когда первый заряд слов иссякнет, Сынхён спокойно, почти лениво, ответил:  
\- Малыш, поверь: у твоего хёна и в мыслях не было издеваться... Ну разве что чуть-чуть, - здесь в трубке послышалось недовольное фырканье младшего, и потому он поторопился продолжить. - Но как еще мог твой бедный старый хён заставить тебя позвонить ему в эту ночь, когда вокруг тебя жизнь бьет ключом, и голова занята чем угодно, только не звонками скучным старым хёнам?  
\- Ты не старый и не скучный, - неожиданно растаял его донсэн. - Ты наверное самый лучший мужчина на Земле, и я просто дурак, что нахожусь сейчас за тридевять земель от тебя. Но как ты это все устроил: цветы в номер, записку, да еще в такое время, когда нас здесь не будет?  
Сынхён подумал, что Джиён не может быть таким тупым, чтобы не понимать, как делаются такие вещи, но раз тот хотел послушать, то почему бы ему не рассказать? Поэтому он рассказал, как сначала узнал от Кико, в каком отеле она забронировала для них номер, а затем, уже сегодня, позвонил ей и спросил, когда она планирует устроить финальную схватку с Отелло. Она ответила, что после ужина попросит Джиёна оставить их наедине, поэтому он нашел в интернете цветочный магазин, который был бы здесь неподалеку, благо подобных сервисов в сети было предостаточно из-за моды проводить здесь свадьбы, оформил заказ на букет и его доставку в отель к определенному времени, после чего связался с отелем и предупредил, что когда прибудет букет от такого-то такому-то, его следует доставить в номер в тот момент, когда постояльцы уйдут из него ужинать. Все это не заняло и получаса, и теперь он был очень рад, что его план самым великолепным образом удался.  
\- Малыш, расскажи мне, что на тебе надето, - неожиданно перешел к совершенно другой теме Сынхён, но Джиён попробовал воспротивиться:  
\- Нет-нет, хён, мы не можем! Кико просила меня быть на подхвате и держать телефон наготове на тот случай, если ее понадобится защищать от Отелло, и я обещал ей...  
\- Малыш, не стоит так возбуждаться, - не стал слушать его дальше старший. - Твоей Кико ведь еще нужно с ним поговорить, подготовить его к последнему удару и уже тогда только нанести его. А небольшой разговор с твоим хёном много времени не займет. Ну же, не упрямься!  
Порозовев от смущения, Джиён все-таки сдался, поднимаясь с дивана и проходя к себе в спальню, где его тут же, словно успокаивая, обняла темнота:  
\- Хорошо, хён. На мне шорты, черная футболка и плавки.  
На самом деле, забираясь на кровать, он ощущал себя едва ли не голым, к тому же, выслушав его перечисление, Сынхён в трубке снова зарокотал низким смехом:  
\- Малыш, ты будто у доски отвечаешь. Мне определенно нравится такой настрой: это значит, что ты будешь хорошим мальчиком и станешь слушаться своего хёна. Сними с себя шорты и плавки!  
Эта неожиданная команда заставила младшего подскочить и сесть на кровати, где он уже было улегся, но в голосе его партнера, видно, было что-то магическое, поэтому он без возражений поднялся и сделал то, что тот приказал. Слыша в трубке его пыхтение и прочие шорохи, старший удовлетворенно похвалил его:  
\- Умница: не тратишь времени на ненужные возражения. Так мы с тобой и в самом деле можем управиться до возвращения твоей подруги.  
Напоминание о Кико заставило его щеки запылать от смущения, и Джиён обрадовался, что догадался выключить везде свет и теперь может не думать о том, как выглядит. А Сынхён между тем продолжал командовать парадом:  
\- Теперь ложись обратно, малыш, и приподними на себе футболку так, чтобы она открыла твой напрягающийся от случайных прикосновений к себе живот... и грудь с аккуратными точками сосков. Видишь, какой я заботливый: не хочу, чтобы ты забрызгал свою черную футболку... Так вот, а теперь согни ноги в коленях и поставь их так, чтобы тебе удобно было добраться до себя и своего входа.  
Джиён вздохнул, не в силах себя сдерживать: несмотря на смущение, его член уже начал распрямляться в ответ на рокочущий в трубке голос его партнера. А в следующее мгновение, когда он, подчиняясь словам старшего, протянул руку, чтобы обхватить его, тот резко ткнулся ему в ладонь, когда под конец фразы Сынхён перешел на прожигающий изнутри шепот:  
\- А теперь возьми себя в руку, малыш. Я знаю: твой член наверняка уже начал откликаться на то, как я зову его.  
У младшего вырвался короткий, прозвучавший немного испуганным, стон, услышав который, Сынхён распалился еще больше:  
\- Да, Джи, позволь мне слышать себя. Пусть твои стоны омывают меня, как прибой, пока ты будешь себя ласкать.  
\- Х-хорошо, - выдохнул в ответ тот, позволяя себе следующий стон, с облегчением думая о том, что снятая ими вилла является отдельным строением, и потому он может позволить себе не заглушать рвущиеся из груди звуки.  
\- Спасибо, малыш. А теперь освободи свою вторую руку. Зажми телефон плечом, а ей попробуй разбудить свои соски. Поласкай их так, как хотел бы, чтобы я ласкал их сейчас.  
Джиён сделал, как он велел, и, не выпуская члена из одной руки, второй двинулся к противоположному от нее соску и сжал тот пальцами, слегка потягивая, пытаясь представить, что это Сынхён, низко склонившись к его груди, сосет его, как он это любил и как научил любить младшего.  
\- Оппа-а... - выдохнул он, ощутив легкое головокружение, и тут же услышал в трубке довольный рокот Сынхёна:  
\- Да, малыш, твой оппа здесь. Он внимательно слушает тебя, он прямо чувствует на языке вкус твоей кожи, немного соленой от выделившегося на жаре пота. Твой оппа чувствует, как твой член становится все больше и тверже, наливаясь желанием и распрямляясь между нашими телами. Как твердеют и поднимаются под его губами твои маленькие соски, и вот он уже может сосать их, слегка подхватывая снизу твою грудь...  
Здесь Джиён громко застонал, вздыхая и выгибаясь навстречу собственным рукам, настолько голос его партнера создал иллюзию присутствия того здесь в комнате. Сынхён же лишь немного перевел дух, прислушиваясь к нему, и продолжил свой монолог дальше:  
\- Малыш, я прямо вижу, что ты уже почти готов, мне и самому уже хочется взять тебя, раз ты так стремишься к разрядке, но нет... прежде нам нужно еще немного тебя подготовить. Подними свои ноги повыше и попробуй добраться до своего входа.  
Услышав эту команду, Джиён снова почувствовал, как яростно жжет ему щеки смущение, но был уже в таком состоянии, что едва соображал, где он и что происходит, поэтому подчинился словам старшего, находя свой вход и пытаясь проникнуть туда пальцем, но тут же громко вскрикнул, столкнувшись с узко сжавшимся колечком плоти.  
\- Нет, малыш, - неприкрыто довольный смех Сынхёна в трубке прозвучал так, что он почти лишился контроля над собой, и смысл слов старшего дошел до его сознания как бы сквозь пелену образовавшегося в голове тумана, - если мы будем так торопиться, ничего не получится: твоя дырочка просто сомкнется и не впустит никого внутрь. Поэтому давай ты попробуешь немного приласкать ее, чтобы она раскрылась. Кстати, для этого вполне достаточно одной руки. А второй ты можешь пока вернуться к своему члену, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя забытым, пока наше внимание сосредоточено на твоем входе.  
На некоторое время он замолчал, явно тоже уже приближаясь к той грани, за которой не сможет продолжать наговаривать ему свои распоряжения, и Джиён дал волю переполняющим его ощущениям, продолжив раскрывать себя себе навстречу и оглашая погруженную в благословенную темноту комнату стонами и вздохами. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы расслабиться и раскрыться, и тогда его палец сам скользнул внутрь, из-за чего Джиён издал особенно громкий стон, в ответ на который в трубке вновь раздался голос его партнера:  
\- Умница, Джи. Судя по всему, ты уже внутри. А теперь попробуй, насколько глубоко ты сможешь в себя проникнуть.  
\- Оппа, - чувствуя, что проникнуть насколько-то глубоко он попросту не успеет, выдохнул в трубку младший. - Я больше не могу, прости. Скажи мне что-нибудь, чтобы я кончил! Мне кажется, я вот-вот...

Но что случится с ним "вот-вот", Джиён договорить не успел, потому что по номеру разнесся сигнал открываемой двери, услышав который, он громко вскрикнул и тут же кончил, выстрелив струей семени между своих высоко задранных согнутых ног.  
\- О-оппа... прости меня, я кончил... то есть, кто-то пришел, - путаясь, пробормотал в трубку он и торопливо отбился.  
Едва он успел, тяжело переводя дыхание, уронить на кровать телефон, как вместе со стуком в дверь в темноте раздался взволнованный голос Кико:  
\- Джи, ты тут? Ты в порядке?


	4. Paradise in Phuket? Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Там, где одному из друзей приходится поставить точку, второй ставит запятую и продолжает дальше. Однако обоих ждет новое предложение.

\- О Господи, Кико! Умоляю тебя: не входи! Подожди минутку, я сейчас к тебе выйду, - не помня себя, закричал он, спешно поднимаясь с кровати и начиная одеваться.  
Она не стала спорить и вернулась в общую гостиную, наполненную ароматом пышно распустившегося на столе букета лилий. Рядом с букетом лежала маленькая записка, и она бездумно подняла ее и начала читать. И улыбнулась, слегка порозовев от невольного смущения: теперь реакция ее друга на неожиданный стук в дверь становилась более понятной. Кико аккуратно положила записку на место, обошла стол и подошла к тому краю комнаты, откуда начинался бассейн. Опустилась на корточки, рукой попробовала воду и, убедившись, что та еще не слишком остыла, села и опустила в бассейн ноги.  
В таком положении и нашел ее Джиён, когда в крайнем смущении вышел из своей спальни.  
\- Прости, милая, - принялся извиняться он. - Я должен был быть на подхвате и держать телефон наготове, а вместо этого...  
Лукаво улыбаясь, она повернулась к нему и спросила:  
\- Сдается мне, секс с Санта Клаусом все-таки имел место?  
И видя, как запылали его щеки, довольно засмеялась. А потом вдруг стала очень грустной.  
\- Знаешь, я беру назад свои слова о том, что мне не нравится Сынхён, - Кико перевела взгляд в сторону бассейна и посмотрела вдаль, где на горизонте среди чернильных пятен островов темное вечернее небо сходилось с еще более темным шепчущим морем. - Мужчина, который способен собственными руками создать для тебя рождественское чудо, не может быть плохим.  
Услышав, как она говорит о рождественском чуде, на которое он так надеялся, Джиён вздохнул, ощутив укол совести: ведь в этот раз это именно он сделал все, чтобы этого чуда не произошло, но его партнер... да, его партнер взял инициативу в свои руки и все исправил.  
Он подошел к тому месту, где она сидела, и хотел сесть рядом, но Кико остановила его:  
\- Джи, будь другом, закажи для нас чего-нибудь выпить. Желательно покрепче. Вроде коньяка или чего-нибудь еще.  
Он кивнул и отошел к тумбочке с телефоном, на которой лежало местное меню. Взял увесистый фолиант, состоящий из плотной обложки и ламинированных страниц, и вернулся с ним к ней, кладя его на пол между ними, предлагая ей самой выбрать, что она хочет.  
Раздумывая, Кико полистала туда-сюда страницы, пока не выбрала им коньяк, а он тем временем сходил на разведку и посмотрел, что имеется в холодильнике. Убедился, что помимо сока и газировки, вполне годных в качестве запивки, там стоит также минеральная вода, которая может пригодиться им утром, и возвратился к ней. Выслушал ее пожелания, вернулся с меню к телефону, набрал указанный на обложке внутренний номер и сделал заказ, добавив к нему еще блюдо с закуской к вину.  
После чего подошел и наконец сел рядом, то и дело бросая на нее взгляды, пытаясь понять, в каком она сейчас состоянии.

Кико безусловно была подавлена, однако сказать, что именно она испытывает, как всегда, было сложно: она умела держать свои чувства под контролем, редко позволяя себе проявлять их. Поэтому, просидев некоторое время в молчании, он все-таки спросил:  
\- Как ты? Что случилось? Ты мне не звонила?  
Она покачала головой, что, видимо, можно было считать ответом на последний вопрос. Затем сделала глубокий вдох, словно вдыхая внутрь свои едва не прорвавшиеся наружу эмоции, закрыла глаза, перекрывая им последний выход, и тихим голосом ответила сразу на все:  
\- Подожди немного, Джи. Сейчас я выпью и все тебе расскажу.  
Он с пониманием покивал, вздыхая вслед за ней и переводя взгляд на их опущенные в воду ноги.  
А она протянула руку и сжала его колено:  
\- Я такая дура, Джи. Я так счастлива, что ты сейчас рядом со мной.  
Обняв за плечи, он притянул ее к себе, и так они и сидели, погрузившись в молчание, до тех пор, пока в дверь не позвонили.

Джиён открыл и впустил в номер официанта - невысокого крепко сбитого тайца, который был сама вежливость и предупредительность. Осведомился, куда ему лучше поставить их заказ, аккуратно разместил все там, куда Джиён показал, и выразил дорогому гостю многоречивую благодарность, после чего наконец покинул номер. Джиён как раз успел вернуться в гостиную и разлить по бокалам коньяк, когда из своей спальни вышла Кико, успевшая за это время переодеться в легкую просторную пижаму, в которой она больше походила на персонажа какого-нибудь аниме, а не девушку-модель.  
Она уютно забралась на диван, после чего он протянул её ее бокал, взял со стола свой и устроился рядом.  
Глядя на присланный ему Сынхёном букет, они снова некоторое время помолчали, думая каждый о своем, пока Кико не прервала это не приставшее празднику молчание:  
\- Давай выпьем за Рождество, Джи, - она повернулась к нему и улыбнулась: - Рождественское чудо у нас уже произошло, - здесь его щеки снова покрылись румянцем. - А теперь мне хотелось бы выпить за надежду. Ведь предполагается, что это именно ее когда-то подарил людям в этот день Господь. Поэтому давай выпьем за надежду: на спасение, на искупление, на то, что все будет хорошо.  
Она подняла и протянула к нему руку с бокалом, которого тот легко коснулся своим, после чего сделала из него щедрый глоток, не поморщившись и не став ни запивать, ни закусывать. Зато ее щеки слегка порозовели, а в глазах появился привычный ему блеск, говоривший о том, что самообладание возвращается к ней.  
Однако переходить к главной теме Кико все еще не торопилась, неожиданно спросив:  
\- Можно я сегодня посплю с тобой, Джи?  
Он уже приподнял голову, чтобы с готовностью кивнуть, как вдруг вспомнил, что случилось, когда она так неожиданно постучала в дверь его спальни, и решительно замотал головой:  
\- Нет-нет-нет! Т-там... то есть, я хотел сказать... когда ты пришла...  
Сначала она подумала, что он опасается, что, расставшись с Отелло, она захочет предпринять по отношению к нему что-нибудь предосудительное, но когда он напомнил о том, как она недавно появилась в номере, догадалась, в чем была проблема, и не сдержала смеха:  
\- Джи, Бога ради! Не думай о такой ерунде! Когда мы с тобой пойдем спать, мы оба будем пьяными и нам будет совершенно все равно, на чем спать. Просто разреши мне провести эту ночь в твоей комнате. Отелло сказал, что завтра же уедет, но согласись: если он вернется сюда ночью, будет совсем нехорошо, если мне придется спать с ним. Ну пожалуйста!  
Он не мог представить себе, как уложит ее в свою кровать в том состоянии, в котором та сейчас пребывала, но это действительно было лучше, чем позволить ей спать в одной постели с Отелло, которому она, судя по всему, дала от ворот поворот, и который мог вернуться в весьма расстроенных или, напротив, боевых чувствах. Поэтому Джиён глубоко вздохнул, и опуская голову, покорно закивал, сдаваясь. Увидев что, Кико крепко обняла его и, рискуя пролить свой коньяк, с силой поцеловала в щеку, к которой ей пришлось низко наклониться:  
\- Спасибо, Джи! Ты настоящий друг! - Горячо шепнула она ему в ухо, прежде чем отстраниться.  
Он мог только досадливо краснеть, надеясь, что к тому моменту, когда они отправятся спать, им и в самом деле будет уже все равно, хотя сама идея...

А она тем временем сделала из своего бокала новый глоток, встала с дивана и перенесла на него со столика блюдо с сыром и фруктами, после чего забралась обратно на свое место. Пожевала сыр, повертела в пальцах бокал, невидящим взглядом глядя куда-то в пустоту поверх него и наконец собралась с мыслями, в нескольких кратких фразах суммировав ему то, что мучило ее последние несколько месяцев:  
\- У него была другая женщина, Джи. С отношениями, с обещаниями, со всем. И я об этом знала.  
\- Но как?.. Как?.. - Только и смог выдавить из себя он, не понимая, с чего ему следует начать расспросы.  
Однако она уже настроилась рассказывать и потому начала сама:  
\- Как так получилось, что я терпела? Не знаю, - она покачала головой, глядя на дно своего бокала, где лениво переливался, мерцая в тусклом свете, коньяк. - Должно быть, я была слишком высокого мнения о себе. Думала, он предпочтет меня, а та девушка... уйдет так же, как уходили остальные. Но ничего не вышло, Джи, - здесь ее взгляд вырвался из комнаты в царящую снаружи темноту. - День проходил за днем, неделя за неделей, а он все не торопился делать выбор. И тогда я решила сделать это за него, - она закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить дальше: - Потому что я его больше не люблю. Представляешь, как просто: не люблю и все.  
Она посмотрела на него и поняла, что он не представляет. С невеселой улыбкой покивала сама себе, после чего поднялась с дивана и, сказав, что сходит за сигаретами, ненадолго вышла. Вернулась, принесла откуда-то пепельницу, уселась на пол рядом с диваном, вытащила сигарету, предложила ему, вытащила вторую, прикурила и отдала ему зажигалку.  
\- Поэтому я и говорю, что ты не сможешь жить без Сынхёна, - заговорила она снова, затянувшись, пока он в молчании ждал, видя, что она не все еще сказала. – По этой причине он мне и не нравился: по нему не скажешь, что он за человек, и поэтому я не знала, не придется ли тебе когда-нибудь его лишиться. Я не представляю себе, что ты его не любишь. Должно случиться что-нибудь совершенно ужасное, чтобы ты разлюбил его. Что-то, что крайне маловероятно, и поэтому если бы он вдруг переменился к тебе, это была бы катастрофа. Ты бы сгорел, как спичка: в один миг - пфить! - и нет больше Джиёна. И я всегда боялась, что это произойдет, и не верила Сынхёну, не думала, что он достоин, что он заслуживает тебя. Но после того, как мы с тобой затеяли эту поездку, я, кажется, начала понимать. Я могу успокоиться, потому что с тобой никогда не случится то, что случилось со мной.  
Заметив, что пока она говорила, на ее сигарете успел вырасти целый столбик пепла, она стряхнула его, поднесла сигарету к губам и сделала глубокую затяжку, закрывая глаза и откидывая голову на диван, выпуская в потолок струю душистого дыма... вслед за которой, словно бы пытаясь скрыться за ней, по ее щеке побежала слеза.  
\- Я была такой глупой, - едва слышно вновь заговорила она. - Не хотела видеть того, что всегда было у меня перед глазами. Если твой Сынхён был для меня закрытой книгой, содержание которой заставляло меня волноваться и не доверять твоей вере в него, то сама я... думала, что знаю Отелло, думала, что люблю человека, которого знаю, - со всеми его недостатками, порой таким раздражающими. А потом... - она вздохнула и снова затянулась, смакуя табак, задерживая его в легких, пока вместе с выдохом не продолжила: - Я оглянулась и увидела, что рядом со мной - совершенно другой человек, к которому я ничего не чувствую. Который мешает мне и раздражает. От которого следует избавиться, а не тащить его за собой, как лишний груз. Не понимаю, - горько усмехнулась она, поднимаясь и протягивая руку за бокалом, - на что я рассчитывала, пока терпела все это время.  
\- Все это время? - Эхом повторил он, и она закивала в ответ.  
\- С лета, Джи. C лета эта женщина водит себя за нос, - потушив первую сигарету, больше истлевшую в ее руках, чем выкуренную ей, она вытащила и, получив от него зажигалку, прикурила следующую. - Как он бесился, когда я уехала сниматься на другой конец страны! Как названивал, как расспрашивал меня - о каждой дурацкой мелочи, о любой ерунде, а сам при этом... Если я правильно понимаю, его отношения с той второй девушкой начались как раз тогда, на фоне его "разочарования во мне", когда я столь явно пренебрегла им и надолго уехала жить и работать в другой город. Когда узнала, я очень переживала, умудрилась винить во всем себя, попыталась все исправить. И думала, что мне это удалось, пока по возвращении после окончания съемок не поняла, что та другая девушка по-прежнему занимает то же место. Но даже тогда я ничего не сделала. Я думала, я лучше, и теперь, когда я буду рядом, он вспомнит об этом, и та вторая девушка будет забыта.  
Она надолго замолчала, куря сигарету, пока он, тоже переместившись вслед за ней на пол, задумался о том, что произошло примерно в то же время у них с Сынхёном.  
\- Я не знаю, что изменилось в нем, - неожиданно снова заговорила она, заставив его вздрогнуть. - Может, разрываясь между нами двумя, он стал чаще поворачиваться ко мне теми сторонами, которые до того ему удавалось скрывать. Или он и в самом деле изменился из-за этой новой двойной жизни. Ведь не каждый способен вести двойную жизнь, согласись?  
Она повернулась к нему и увидев, как он помрачнел, только теперь провела параллели, которые он, по всей видимости, уже успел провести в своей голове.  
\- О, Боже, Джи! - Воскликнула Кико. - Нет, нет! Не думай о нем плохо. Неужели ты не видишь разницы: он оказался совсем не таким, как мой Отелло. Он не выбрал двойную жизнь, Джи.  
Отставив стакан, и бросив в пепельницу то, что оставалось от сигареты, она схватила его за предплечья и как следует встряхнула, заставляя сфокусировать на себе взгляд. Оказалось, что пока она вела свой безрадостный монолог, он так задумался, что успел допить свой стакан, отчего теперь, видимо, захмелел.  
\- Джи, послушай меня, я как раз хотела с тобой об этом поговорить. Я понимаю, это прозвучит дико и неуместно, но мне хотелось сказать, что тебе, если так можно выразиться, в каком-то смысле повезло: твой Сынхён оступился, но для него это наверняка станет жестоким и неприятным уроком, который ему вряд ли захочется повторять. Верность, Джи, есть не во всех. Она тоже формируется, кому-то ей приходится учиться, ты понимаешь? - Он покачал головой, и тогда она вздохнула, отодвинула в сторону пепельницу, придвинулась к нему и притянула его к себе, обнимая, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы. - Вижу, ты мне не веришь, а зря. Я верный по своей природе человек, но, понимаешь, когда ты находишься на съемочной площадке - даже если это работа в том же городе, где ты живешь, - это как будто совсем другая жизнь. Все отношения там преломляются и вокруг тебя возникает совершенно другой, параллельный реальному, мир. А если у тебя есть роль, а тем паче если она большая, как сейчас у твоего Сынхёна, тут становится еще сложнее. Потому что на время съемок ты как бы впускаешь в себя другого человека: ты можешь вести себя как ты, а можешь и как он. Это звучит жутким бредом, а я несу ахинею, да, Джи? - Спросила она, почувствовав его движение у себя в руках, и отрицательно покачала головой: - Но это не ахинея. Это то, что так или иначе переживают все. Смею предположить, что именно это и манит людей работать в кино. Но нельзя быть другим человеком с девяти до пяти и по звонку превращаться обратно в себя. Поэтому, уходя со съемок, ты уносишь в себе не только черты своей роли - ты уносишь саму эту жизнь, сам этот мир, который вы все вместе создаете, снимая кино. Да, кто-то уносит больше, кто-то меньше, но, думаю, твоему Сынхёну наверняка вбивали в голову, что ему как начинающему актеру, которому недостает навыков, легче всего попытаться вжиться в своего героя, походить в его башмаках и таким образом понять, чем тот живет и как ведет себя. Ничего удивительного, что отношения, которые завязались у него на съемках, казались ему никак не связанными с тобой. Должно быть, там он чувствовал себя вполне свободным, и это и развязало ему руки, - здесь она почувствовала боль, настолько сильно Джиён сжал цеплявшиеся за нее пальцы. - Джи, но он ведь не смог так жить, - тоже крепче прижала его к себе она. - Стоило ему добиться этой девушки, как в ту же ночь мираж испарился: вы оба совместились в одной плоскости. И в тот же момент его выбор был сделан.  
Она помолчала, ожидая его ответа, но Джиён продолжал недвижно сидеть в ее руках, спрятав лицо у нее на груди, больно вцепившись в нее пальцами. Тогда она осторожно отстранилась, подняла к себе его лицо, заплаканное и исполненное боли, крепко сжала его в ладонях и убежденно закончила:  
\- Джи, я не верила твоему Сынхёну до сих пор, но именно это происшествие показало мне, что нет: ему стоит верить. Каким бы он ни был до этого, теперь он уже никогда не изменит тебе. Тот параллельный мир испытал его, и да, он оступился, но поверь: это станет для него уроком никогда больше не оступаться впредь. Ты понимаешь меня?  
Вместо ответа Джиён выкрутился из ее рук и уткнулся лицом в колени, с бесконечной печалью провозглашая то, что она и так знала:  
\- Я так его люблю! Господи, как же я его люблю!  
Она неожиданно улыбнулась, гладя его по изогнувшейся дугой спине:  
\- Я знаю, Джи. И Бог знает. Все знают, кто видит тебя. Поэтому, пожалуйста, успокойся. Выкинь все из головы и просто люби его дальше. Посмотри: сегодня он прислал тебе немного снега прямо в тайскую жару, устроил тебе секс с Санта-Клаусом, разрешил тебе поехать со мной на край света, наконец.  
Ее последние слова немного привели его в чувство. В самом деле: они договаривались, что сегодня это он ее слушает и поддерживает, а не наоборот. Внутренне ругая себя, он поднял голову и принялся стирать с лица слезы, пока Кико поднялась и налила им по следующему бокалу коньяка, с которыми вернулась обратно и опустилась на колени прямо перед ним, ставя бокалы на пол и заботливо помогая ему стереть остатки слез.  
\- Джи, завтра твое зеленоглазое чудовище уйдет и не будет больше тебя терзать, - уверенно заговорила она. - Как Сынхён избавился от своего, так же избавишься от своего и ты. Твой партнер уже вылечился, и вслед за ним завтра вылечимся и мы. Я знаю, ты говорил, что ревность сжирает тебя изнутри, но зато теперь, когда ее больше не будет, в твоем сердце появится много-много свободного места, которое можно будет заполнить новыми воспоминаниями, новыми чувствами к тому, кто пусть и ошибся, но доказал, что ты для него - единственный.  
\- А ты? - Спросил он, перехватывая ее руки и сжимая их в своих.  
В ее взгляде мелькнула грусть, но совсем ненадолго, и она ответила:  
\- А я попрошу тебя взять меня в Сеул с собой.  
\- Правда? - Обрадовался он. - У тебя есть время, чтобы поехать со мной?  
Она кивнула, и в считанные минуты между ними все было решено: она полетит с ним в Сеул, поживет у него на квартире, сходит на последний концерт их тура, пообщается со своими сеульскими подругами и только в последний день уходящего года вернется в Японию. Набросав таким образом свой план максимум, они забрались обратно на диван и, болтая о всякой ерунде, сами не заметили, как допили коньяк. Было уже сильно за полночь, а завтра им хотелось еще позагорать и сходить к морю поплавать, поэтому они решили отправиться спать.

Как и предсказывала Кико, по окончании бутылки им обоим стало все равно, где спать, поэтому, по очереди наскоро умывшись в ванной при спальне Джиёна, они забрались в кровать и быстро уснули, обнявшись друг с другом.  
Они не слышали, как в четвертом часу ночи в номере ненадолго появился Отелло. Беспорядочно помотавшись по комнатам, он в пьяном тумане собрал свои вещи, после чего заглянул к ним и неловко потоптался на пороге, глядя на пару в ярких пижамах: словно два напуганных страшной сказкой ребенка, они крепко спали, прижавшись друг к дружке, угревшись под пышным одеялом. Однако сколько бы он ни смотрел на них, ничто похожее на ревность не зашевелилось внутри, и тогда Отелло спьяну согласился с Кико: любовь оставила не только ее, но и его, если он ничего не чувствует, глядя на то, как женщина, всего несколько часов назад принадлежавшая ему, мирно спит в одной постели с другим мужчиной.  
"С другой стороны: что за мужчина Джиён?" - остановился он было на пороге номера, однако счел этот вопрос несущественным, вышел, закрыл за собой дверь и направился в фойе отеля, откуда его через несколько минут увезло в аэропорт такси.

Проснувшись утром, Кико осторожно выбралась из объятий Джиёна и вышла в общую гостиную номера. Казалось бы, со вчерашнего вечера почти ничего не изменилось, но у нее было полное ощущение перерождения: сегодня она ступала новыми ногами, дышала новыми легкими, смотрела новыми глазами и касалась предметов новыми пальцами. Это чувство обновления было настолько вещественным и так переполнило ее, что она прямо в пижаме прыгнула в бассейн, чья прохлада немного привела ее в себя от этого опьянения собственной свободой. Подплыв к тому краю, откуда открывался широкий вид на море и лежавшие в нем острова, она долго смотрела на них, скользя взглядом по линии горизонта и прослеживая изгибы выдающейся над водой каменной плоти. Это было самое настоящее Рождество, и вместе с младенцем Иисусом в эту волшебную ночь заново родилась она сама, за что теперь, сама едва замечая это, горячо благодарила про себя Бога. Ибо она скинула с себя все, что тяготило ее, и вышла в мир легкой походкой свободного человека, готового попытаться снова. Любовь прошла, как болезнь, и теперь она была здорова.

Джиён проснулся ближе к обеду, когда она загорая лежала в шезлонге и дочитывала на планшете свою книжку. Пока он купался, разговаривал с Сынхёном и обзванивал остальных своих ребят, собирая показания о том, как каждый из них провел праздник, она успела дочитать, после чего они вместе отправились обедать, а из столовой пошли в спа-салон и заказали тайский массаж. После которого вернулись в номер, открыли полученную в подарок бутылку шампанского и долго лежали рядом в свежезастеленной постели Джиёна. Кико рассказывала ему о своих последних съемках в кино, а он слушал и задавался вопросом, почему они ни разу не лежали так с Сынхёном: стоило тому заговорить о своих съемках, как он, если только имел возможность, старался перевести тему на что-нибудь другое. В итоге Джиён внутренне дал себе обещание больше так не поступать и попытаться разделить с любимым его впечатления о жизни в этом параллельном мире, как сейчас он разделял их со своей подругой.

Вдоволь навалявшись в кровати, они пошли к морю, где купались и загорали, и Джиён позвонил Сынхёну и дал тому послушать прибой, после чего тот сказал ему что-то такое, отчего Джиён замолчал, глядя вдаль неожиданно повлажневшими глазами, и, перехватив в этот момент его взгляд, Кико с болью подумала, как же сильно ее друг любит своего партнера. Расставшись с Отелло, она только теперь начала замечать, как сильно связаны между собой влюбленные: в речах Джиёна Сынхён был везде, пронизав каждую сферу его жизни, включая даже те, к которым, как казалось, не мог иметь никакого отношения. И ведь они оба даже не замечают, насколько пропитали жизни друг друга, усмехнулась она сама себе и, следя взглядом за отправившимся плескаться другом, набрала номер его партнера:  
\- Привет. Пока он не слышит, я звоню, как ты и просил...

Когда день подошел к вечеру, они пошли на ужин вдвоем. Сидели и смотрели на море, болтая о всякой ерунде, а когда на сцене у них за спиной снова началось живое выступление музыкантов, повернулись в ту сторону и долго сидели, потягивая коктейли и слушая музыку, продолжая свой немудреный треп. Пару раз Кико выводила его потанцевать и, обнимая ее и вдыхая запах ее кожи, свежий и прозрачный без вуали духов, Джиён думал о том, счастлива ли она теперь, когда осталась одна, и как можно разлюбить того, кого любишь, пока она, опершись на него, пыталась переварить непривычное чувство собственной свободы.  
Когда они вернулись в номер, ночь только начиналась, но они были уже основательно пьяными от коктейлей, а назавтра рано утром предполагалось выезжать в аэропорт, поэтому они почти сразу легли, снова забравшись в его кровать и позвонив перед сном Сынхёну, с которым устроили разговор втроем, включив спикерфон.

Утром будильник разбудил Кико, а та в свою очередь растолкала Джиёна, просыпавшегося так мучительно, будто он умирает. Они разошлись по душам, и Джиён слегка проснулся, постояв под струями холодной воды. Собрали чемоданы и вынесли их в общую гостиную, где посидели рядом на диване и покурили, в молчании глядя на присланный Сынхёном букет, который еще не думал увядать и который им приходилось оставить здесь. За четверть часа до времени, назначенного для подачи такси, пришли в фойе отеля. И оказались правы: идентифицировав в Джиёне корейского айдола, в этот ранний час с ним собралась попрощаться целая делегация, включавшая даже владельцев отеля. Не меньше десяти минут они расшаркивались друг с другом и фотографировались, пока Кико, гладя местную кошку, сидела в кресле, потягивая предложенный им кофе. Освободившись, Джиён подсел к ней, они снова закурили и, вполголоса болтая о чем-то, дождались прибытия такси.

Самолет вылетел без задержек, на борту Джиён, как всегда, тут же вырубился, как и в прошлый раз, положив голову ей на колени, а она попросила для него плед и взялась за новую книжку, благо место рядом с ней на этот раз оказалось не занято. Выйдя из самолета, они разделились, и Кико прошла паспортный контроль вместе с обычными пассажирами, в то время как Джиёна встретила и препроводила окольным путем группа охранников. Он терпеть не мог эти меры, которые заставляли его чувствовать себя писаной торбой, а не живым человеком, но Кико, видя, как ему неловко, всячески подчеркивала, какая это с ее точки зрения ерунда. В итоге они договорились, что встретятся у машины, и когда Джиён наконец подошел к той, Кико тоже уже приближалась, добравшись до места, пройдя вдоль выходов снаружи.  
Неожиданно дверь открылась и из салона вышел человек, которого Джиёну одновременно хотелось видеть больше всего на свете и кого он меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть. Ибо с присущей ему одному ленивой уверенностью из машины навстречу им вышел Цой Сынхён, как всегда, безупречно выбритый, с иголочки одетый в то, что совершенно не выглядело на свою цену, и скрывающий глаза за стеклами модных темных очков.  
\- Хён! - От удивления младший замер и снял очки, из-за чего сопровождавшей его команде пришлось рассыпаться, чтобы обойти его. - Что ты тут делаешь?! Как ты узнал?  
\- У нас свои агенты везде, - когда Сынхён ответил ему так, не снимая очков, его голос прозвучал бесстрастно-компьютерным. - Даже в Тае.  
У Джиёна глаза полезли на лоб, но тут напряженную обстановку разрушила подошедшая и вставшая рядом с его партнером Кико, начав тонко и заливисто, как могут только японки, смеяться.


End file.
